1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to body exercise devices. More particularly the invention concerns a bench type exercising apparatus for use in the performance of arm and leg exercises having pivotally movable, multi-positionable body engaging elements which are operably associated with a weight stack disposed proximate one end of the bench. A novel linkage arrangement interconnects the body engaging elements with one or more of the weights in a manner to uniformly and reproducably resist pivotal movement of the body engaging elements regardless of the position of the body engaging elements relative to the bench.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of exercise benches have been suggested in the past. Generally the benches are provided at one end with pivotally moveable body engaging elements engageable by the feet, legs and hands of the trainee in the performance of several types of arm and leg exercises.
Resistance to pivotal movement of the body engaging elements has been provided in various ways in the prior art designs. In some devices resistance has been provided through the use of springs or elastic members. In other devices the resistance has been provided by weights interconnected with the body engaging elements by means of pulley systems or other types of mechanical interconnection. A basic problem with all the prior art devices have multi-positionable body engaging elements resides in the inability to provide a constant, predeterminable degree of resistance to the pivotal movement of the body engaging elements during the performance of the various arm and leg exercises. The present invention is directed to the solution of this troublesome problem.